


On The House

by Tadashi_niichan



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Brothers to Lovers, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Incest, Kissing, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25123819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tadashi_niichan/pseuds/Tadashi_niichan
Summary: Nathan wants a plan. Sam does improv. They might need guns, but the night ends with free dessertBased off of this glorious tweet that just screamed drakecest
Relationships: Nathan Drake/Samuel Drake
Comments: 13
Kudos: 29





	On The House

**Author's Note:**

> Would like to thank Kentcest on twitter for this beautiful beautiful [tweet](https://twitter.com/kentcest/status/1276724102708039680?s=20), and now that I finished Uncharted 4 this is what spawned from me 
> 
> Spoilers for Uncharted 4 as this takes place after the game's events. And sorry in advance for all the food talk. I'm hungry

Over the years, Nathan learns to be a planner with backup, because when you have a solid plan, and everything goes wrong, you need to think on your feet to get out of it. It’s kept him alive so far.

But letting Sam, the go with the flow guy, lead the mission? Dumbest decision he’s ever made.

Because instead of doing a simple breaking and entering, they’re sitting in a five star snobbish restaurant for the 1%, standing out like sore thumbs. Even though they had suits, they weren’t ironed, nor did the shirt actually fit Nathan as well as he wanted it too. He probably looks like the most confused patron in the restaurant, unable to read the menu despite it being in English and French.

Nathan’s eyes were everywhere, desperately trying to find their target. An old Italian woman, draped in jewelry and young men who may be as old as her grandsons. And out of all the jewelry on her, the one they need is a simple ruby ring hanging on her middle left finger. 

That jewel is the key to a treasure box Sam had recovered just a few hours earlier, from the bottom of the pacific ocean he says. Although the box and the ring are already worth thousands separately, putting the two together should reveal an old map leading to a greater treasure. 

Breaking and entering was the original plan, until they showed up a little too late, watching the woman get into her car and drive off to this exact restaurant. Nathan has no idea how Sam cajoled the hostess for a table, as apparently they need a two month in advance reservation, hence feeling too out of place with men and women who rightfully waited for their turn to eat here. 

“May I interest you in the house wine special?” Their waiter asks.

Before Nathan can even find the price, Sam gives their waiter a lazy smile. “Two glasses please, and we’re ready to order.” 

Nathan glares at his brother, clearly not ready for anything because he was busy the movement patterns of the ruby lady's guards.

“I’ll take the [Boeuf Bourguignon](https://www.food.com/recipe/boeuf-bourguignon-a-la-julia-child-148007).” Sam says effortlessly. “And my lovely partner here will take the [Ratatouille](https://www.thekitchn.com/one-pot-recipe-easy-french-ratatouille-recipes-from-the-kitchn-106669).”

“Excellent choice gentlemen.” The waiter says, snatching Nathan’s menu, and facial barrier, out of his hands. “These will be out in a moment.”

“What are you doing?” Nathan whispers once the waiter is out of sight. 

“Ordering? I’m starving and I am not doing another night of fast food.” Sam says. “And plus, we gotta play the part.”

“But what’s the _plan?”_

Sam smirks, leaning forward. “I thought we play things by ear ?”

Nathan rolls his eyes. “But there’s still a next step. How is eating going to get us closer to the ring?”

“Patience little brother.” Sam says with a wink. “I got this under control.”

That means they are either going to be thrown out, or end the night in a shootout. Either way they do not need the attention on them, and Nathan didn’t bring a gun.

The woman is still in view of Nathan, just right over Sam’s shoulder. She’s about three tables away, her back turned to them, but her entourage of cubs has direct eyesight of them. 

“Keep an eye on her.” Sam says. “But at least try and look interested in me? I didn’t dress up for nothing.”

“We’re barely dressed up at all.”

“Oh, save it for the bedroom sweetheart.”

Instinctively, Nathan kicks Sam under the table, and Sam laughs. Even though his brother has been back in his life for the past year, his laugh is a sound Nathan soaks in fondly. He loved hearing his brother babble on about pirate stories or make funny jokes about historical figures in their youth, and while he tried to forget him after his ‘death’, Nathan realized he can never truly want his brother gone.

In his peripherals, the couple to his left eyes them suspiciously, like they know what they’re really up to. In actuality, with how conservative both their formal clothes are, and judging by the way her hands and closed to clutching her pearls, Nathan’s sure they’re more shocked seeing two men share a table together than anything. 

Sam leans back in his chair, his right elbow resting on the top rail of his chair while he gives Nathan the same sultry smile he shined to the hostess. “So darling, how was work today?” Sam asks casually. 

“Fine.” Nathan says, finally relaxing in his chair once the couple turns away from them. The ruby lady is still sitting in her chair, saying something that makes the boys around her laugh. “But couldn’t finish my paperwork as one of my employees dragged me out of the office.” 

“Oh do tell?” 

Nathan was crunching numbers all morning, and preparing for a site walk for the afternoon when Sam came bursting in, totally soaked as he shows off the newly acquired treasure box, and begging to help him find the missing part. A little google search found that the paired ring to the treasure box had been sold in an auction years back to a young man, who works for the old Italian lady. Nathan gave Sam the address and tried to send him off. Sam insisted Nathan help him with this one little assignment. Breaking and entering was supposed to be easy, right? A few hours later he was outside the mansion of said woman’s house, arguing with Sam they showed up too late (and how he wasn’t supposed to come along in the first place), and now sitting in this very restaurant, still trying to figure out how to steal it. 

He had to ask Elena to cover his site walk, and man she was not happy to hear that. 

“What can I say, some people have no boundaries.” Nathan says with a smirk.

The waiter returns with their wine, and an update that their food will be out shortly. Nathan takes a long sip, it goes down smooth and it’s very sweet. Sam takes enjoyment in his glass as well, sighing contently. 

Nathan notes the woman keeps her left hand on the table, while her right sways in the air as she tells another story that the men listen to. The man on her left has his hand on the table as well, as if guarding her. He sees a gun holster just under his suit jacket too.

“Aw, come on Nathan, I feel ignored here.”

“You’re the one who said to keep an eye on her.”

“Yeah, but I’d like a little attention too.” 

Nathan turns back to his brother with the same observation face he has when reading a map or a puzzle. That seems to satisfy Sam enough. 

“So any ideas?” Nathan asks. “Run into her in the bathroom? Start chatting up her boy toys who are clearly armed.”

“I’m still working on it.” Sam admits. “For now, bone apple teeth.”

“Oh my god who introduced you to twitter?”

“Sully, surprisingly.” 

The waiter returns once more with their plates, setting them down gently. He asks if he can help with anything else, and Sam excuses him. He gestures out to Nathan, telling him to take the first bite. It was something he did when they were younger too, back when they had to share every meal because that’s all they could afford that day. He wanted Nathan to always have the first bite. 

“Holy shit.” Nathan says aloud once he swallows. He ignores the couple’s glare because it’s _delicious_. Each vegetable is cooked to perfection, almost melting in his mouth, and the broth of the vegetables is savory and cream like. Sam picked a great choice. 

“Thought you’d like it.” Sam says as he finally slices into his beef. He groans, a little too loudly, enjoying every last bit. “You have to try this.”

“Sure,” Nathan says. He’s about to stick his fork across the table, when instead a bit of meat with vegetables is served on a fork right in front of him. “You’re serious?”

Sam wiggles his eyebrows, waiting for Nate to take a bite off his fork. 

“God, you’re ridiculous.” But Nathan leans forward and eats what’s given to him. It’s just as delectable as his own dish, and he tries his best to hold his own moan of food delight. 

“What I tell you babe, this place was great.”

“Huh-uh, I guess that yelp review was right for once.”

The lights in the dining room suddenly dim, and both brothers freeze in their spots, ready for what may come next. From the kitchen, wait staff hold a tiramisu cake with sparkling candles. They pass the brother’s and the ruby lady’s table, to a table of four near the entrance. They place the cake in front of the man, and the staff sing in Italian the happy birthday song. The restaurant cheers as he blows the candles, and the lights dim back brighter. 

The ruby lady exclaims something that Nathan doesn’t quite catch, but she gets up from her seat and makes her way to the birthday guy. She takes the man’s face in her hands and kisses his cheek. The man and the rest of the guests awkwardly laugh, just letting the woman do as she wants before she shuffles back to her table. 

“Bingo.” Sam says.

“Really?” Nathan asks. “I’m sure they ask for proof of birthday. Going to sharpie in today’s date on our ID cards?”

“Hm, nah a little too coincidental.” Sam ponders. “Sit tight darling. Just gotta run into the little boy’s room.”

“Don’t drown.” Nathan deadpans, and as Sam passes Nathan’s chair, he ruffles his hair like a child. 

With Sam out of sight, Nathan finally lets out the breath he's been holding since they sat down. Sam was the smooth talker between the two of them, and definitely more of a flirt that Nathan picked up on as he got older. Sam using those flirting techniques on him, smiling at him like he’s actually his date, it makes Nathan fluster like his fourteen year old self.

Because at forty years old, Nathan should not still be in love with his older brother.

Hell, at FOURTEEN, Nathan should not have been in love with his older brother in the first place. 

Trauma and abandonment issues, Nathan had concluded when he was in his 20’s and stuck in that Panamanian prison. Their mom killed herself, and their shitty father left them alone. Sam was the only older figure in his life that cared about his well being, and practically raised him while in St. Francis. What should have been replacing his parents somehow crossed into wanting a romance with his brother, and Nathan just had to learn to rewire it back to normal.

Sam dying almost did that.

The guilt ate at him, leaving his brother behind, not even carrying his body to bury him in the states. And then all alone in the world, Nathan had decided to just suppress his brother deep into his memory. 

And then Sam’s alive and everything came rushing back like a broken dam.

He missed his brother so much, being able to hold him, just talk to him, knowing he’s alive and breathing. It’s why Nathan so easily fell for the Alcazar lie, because he just wanted to be with his brother again. Why did it turn back to romance? Well that’s something he’ll have to email his therapist about, once he finally decides to get a therapist. 

Sam saunters back to his seat, a Cheshire smile still on his face. “Good bathroom trip?” Nathan asks.

“Oh definitely. Want details?.” He says, continuing his meal. 

Nathan glares at him, “Don’t be gross,” but then decides to take another look at the ruby lady. One of the men leaves to use the bathroom, but the other’s stay, surrounding her as she continues eating. The ring glimmered with the rest of her jewelry, just teasing Nate that it’s right there for the taking. 

Nathan just about finishes his meal while Sam’s plate is empty. He sets it to the side and a waiter takes it, leaving the dessert menu in place.

Nathan opens the menu out of curiosity and whistles at the prices. Dinner is already expensive but the desserts are highway robbery prices. 20 dollars for what looked like a one inch cake? Why pay for that when the grocery store down the street had full cakes for half the price? 

What catches his attention is a beautiful [mango dessert](http://cakeletsanddoilies.blogspot.com/2015/04/mango-bliss.html), described to have mango puree surrounded by a fluffy moose, topped with a mango mirror glaze, passion fruit macaroon, and a dust of gold. Too bad it’s almost 45 bucks. 

“See something you like?” Sam asks.

Not that he doesn’t have the money, but since coming back from New Devon, Nathan has been watching their expenses. Buying JMI has put a bit of a dent even with the treasure, and he just had to spend another chunk on repairs to one of their machines. This dessert is a small amount compared to the bills Nathan has over his head, but it’s still money they could save.

“Nah, maybe I’ll get a kitkat from the convenient store.” Nathan says, putting the menu down. His eyes are back at the woman, and he sighs. They look about almost done with dinner too. Maybe the classic “whoops we bumped into you on the street” may be the trick to steal the ring. 

“Nathan Morgan,” Sam says, and that immediately gets his attention because why would he use his full _real_ name? “I don’t think I ever thank you enough, for what you’ve done in my life.”

“After New Devon I also don’t think your…” Nathan trails off, stunned by the determined look in his brother’s eyes. It was something he hasn’t seen in a long time, not since searching for Avery’s treasure. “Sam?”

A little louder, Sam continues. “You’re my partner, my brother in arms, and the only person I can ever turn to. I’ve put my life in your hands, and you’ve protected me every time.” Sam leaves his seat, and gets down on one knee. Now the tables around them have their attention on them, and Nathan swallows nervously. 

“I only hope I can do the same for you, now and forever.” He reaches into his pocket, pulling out a small velvet box. “Nathan Morgan, will you marry me?”

He opens the box, and a fake ruby ring sits in the pillow. 

Immediately, Nathan realizes the plan. 

He puts his hand over his mouth, pretending to hold back tears. All eyes are now on them, and Nathan has to act fact. 

“Yes, yes of course I’ll marry you Sam!” 

The room erupts into cheers, thunderous claps louder than the now upstaged birthday boy. Sam stands up and slips the ring onto Nathan’s left hand, just before taking Nathan’s face between his hands. Nathan holds his breath, knowing what they’ll have to do next. 

What he’s dreamed about since he was fourteen.

Closing his eyes, Nathan leans forward, and lets Sam take the lead. His brother tilts his head slightly, and finally presses their lips together in a chaste, yet fervent kiss. 

Nathan feels his knees go weak, but as he relaxes into his brother’s mouth, Sam pulls away, and Nathan leans forward for more. 

He’s met with Sam’s smug face, and Nathan wants to punch him.

Eventually the claps die down, but not before the ruby lady stands up once again and makes her way over to them. Since Sam is closer, she takes his face in her hands and kisses his cheeks, with Sam using the opportunity to slip off the ring. Nate has already removed his ring from his finger and placed it in the palm of his hand. When the woman moves to him next, he laughs with her, accepts her kisses, placing his hand on hers, and slides the fake ring in it’s place. 

One of the men walks up to her and coaxes her back to their table, glaring at Nathan and Sam as they walk away. 

When they’re finally able to sit back down, Sam slides Nathan the ring, just to keep consistency in their show. Nathan puts it on his ring finger, covering the tan-line of his original wedding ring. He doesn’t want to think why he and the ruby lady have the same ring size, though. 

Their waiter returns, letting them know dessert is on the house and asks what they would like. 

“The mango bliss please.” Nathan says, giving back the menu.

“Oh, nice choice there darling.” Sam says with a lazy smile.

“Nuh-uh, I’m not sharing.” Nathan teases. 

“Damn, we’re already married. I like it.” 

Nathan does too, but a second marriage to his brother is maybe not the smartest thing anyone would do. 

He should really find a therapist to talk to.

Dessert comes, and backing on his word Nathan keeps the plate in the idle of the table to share. The sweetness of the moose cuts through the slight sourness of the puree, and it’s the best thing Nathan has eaten tonight. Sam opts out on the macaroon, so Nathan enjoys that all for himself.

When they finish, the waiter comes by with their check. Nathan’s taking out his wallet but Sam stops him. “I got this darling.”

Nathan frowns. “Are you sure?”

“Of course, I’m taking care of you.”

That isn’t the first time Sam’s said that. That was their entire life up to Rafe and Panama, Sam doing everything to keep a roof over their heads and food on the table. They no longer have to worry about that now, but Sam’s promise makes his heart flutter. 

Sam slides the credit card into the check and gives it back. They continue with mundane small talk while Nathan keeps an eye on the woman, making sure they haven’t been made so they can leave smoothly. 

Once Sam signs off the check the two get up. Sam holds out his hand. “Come now darling.” 

Nathan shakes his head, but takes his hand, and lets Sam lead them out. 

They could have easily walked out, but for some reason Sam moves them to their right, right by the woman’s table.

Something drops out of Sam’s pocket, so he lets go of Nathan’s hand to lean down. “Excuse me, ma’am? Is this yours?”

In his hands, Sam holds a red credit card, and it hits Nathan that Sam uses a blue one. Sam had paid dinner with a red card.

Nathan starts to sweat.

“Oh, thank you there my boy!” The lady says. The man next to her scoots closer, still glaring daggers at Sam. Sam says goodnight to them, and taking Nathan’s hand, the two quickly make their way out of the restaurant. Once outside they run to the alleyway where Sam parked his motorcycle. 

“Holy shit, did you _steal_ her credit card?!” 

“I mean, we already stole her ring.” 

“ _Sam_.”

Sam revs up the bike. “Well?”

With a pout, Nathan jumps in his seat, holding onto Sam by his waist. “We are so talking about this later.”

“Yes dear.”

* * *

“I cannot believe that was a free dinner.” Nathan says with heat in his voice. They just arrived at the house, and once they enter Nathan punches in the alarm code, just in case they were followed. “We already risked the ring, why the card?!” 

“Hey, it’s not _that_ bad. She’s paying for 4 other people. Besides, dessert was free! We should do that again next week, there’s this place I wanted to try--”

“I’m going to stop you right there, so that idea can hopefully leave your head.” Nathan says sternly. Sam just laughs, following Nathan to the upstairs attic where his office resides. 

Nathan takes off the ring and hands it back to Sam. “Well, you do the honors.” 

Sam inserts the ring in, ruby first, and the click echoes through the attic. Sam opens up the box, but his face falls. “It’s empty.”

“Ha-hah,” Nathan says, “Come on, what’s in it.”

Sam turns the box to him, revealing a beautiful velvet red liner, but ultimately an empty box. “What…” Nathan takes the box from his hands and giggles it. “Uh, where did you find this again?”

“At the bottom of the pacific ocean.”

“Do you think the map just deteriorated?” 

“I mean we’ve grabbed stuff from the ocean before that lasted! And this is just from the 20th century, no water damage then.”

Sam runs his hands through his receding hairline while Nathan flops down in his chair in defeat. It’s not the first time a lead has just ended, but it’s disappointing nonetheless. 

Nathan touches the inner lining, noting how it felt soft rather than moldy despite being underwater for so long. His fingers brush along the edge of the lining where it connects to the box, and notices a small tear. He picks at it gently, careful not to rip the fabric itself and pull along the threads when he notices there’s a different pattern on the other side. Slowly he pries it out of the rim, soon revealing a map, woven into the fabric. “Bingo.”

Sam’s immediately by his side, face lighting up as he sees the map. “Holy shit you little genius!” Sam ruffles Nathan’s hair as he studies the map. “Oh my god I know where we’re going.”

“Uh, where _you’re_ going.” Nathan clarifies, shoving the box in his hands. “Unless you got a permit to search around there I can’t go.”

Sam dramatically pouts. “Aw come on now. Don’t want to take a trip with your big brother?”

“Call me when you’re going to Hawaii.” Nathan laughs. 

“Fine, fine, it was worth asking. Gonna tell Sully our next stop, he’s going to be so excited.”

Nathan’s happy the two were finally seeing eye to eye, and there’s no one else in the world he’d trust to take care of his brother. 

“Bring me something shiny.” Nathan says before letting out a big yawn. “God I’m beat. I’m going to take a shower then head to bed.”

“Hey, you forgot this.” Nathan reacts just in time as Sam tosses the ruby ring back into his hands. 

“I don’t think I want to wear a stolen ring.” Sam raises an eyebrow, narrowing his eyes at the leather string attached to Sir Francis Drake’s ring. “I don’t think I want a recently stolen ring?”

“Come on, it looks good on you.” Sam says. “Actually, maybe sapphire. That’s more your color.”

Nathan just tosses it back. “Keep it with the box, sure the value will be much higher that way.”

“Suit yourself darling. I’ll forge you a better one anyway.”

“Ha-ha” Nathan says dryly. He makes his way down the attic staircase, waiting for Sam to join him before closing it up and locking. “How about for a special someone? I’m sure Nadine has finally gotten soft on you. Or your know, Sully.”

“Well first off Nadine’s definitely gay and definitely has a girlfriend.” Nathan raises his eyebrow, missing a story there. “But I guess Sully would be my type.”

Sam follows Nathan into the master’s bedroom, Nathan’s bedroom to be precise. Sam’s bedroom is the spare just down the hall, and what used to be Elena’s old office. “What, is your shower busted?” Nathan asks. 

“No, works great. Just thought maybe we can go in one together? You know as newly engaged couples do?”

Nathan chokes on hair. “Huh?!” He turns back to Sam, who is just shrugging like it was a simple question. “Y-you’re…? Oh the wine! Must have been stronger than I thought.” Nathan rationalizes through nervous laughter. He pats Sam’s shoulders. “Yeah got it, you’re drunk, go to bed and shower in the morning.”

Sam takes Nathan’s hand and entwines it with his. The face he has is just like the one in the restaurant, the one he had for Avery’s treasure. He has a goal, and he will do whatever it takes to get it.

“Nathan.”

“No.” Nathan says, trying to pull away. Sam is just teasing him. He has to be, even if Sam’s never played a prank so cruel. Hell, lying to him about Alcazar is less hurtful than this. “You’re… you’re drunk.”

“Do I seem drunk to you? High?” Sam steps closer, never letting go of Nathan’s hand. “Nathan, I love you.”

“I-I love you too?” Nathan manages to say, “Because you’re my brother, and you took care of me after St. Francis, and went to look for you after you left us for Avery’s treasure--”

“Nathan, stop.” Sam says sternly, a tone he rarely used with him. “I _love_ you. And I know you return those feelings.”

There is it, the secret Nate has kept hidden for thirty years, said aloud in his bedroom. The room where he and Elena used to share, where they had planned a family. 

“Sam.” Nathan says, trying to stop his voice from cracking. “Stop it, don’t--don’t say that. We can’t...I-I…” Nathan takes a step back, but Sam only goes forward.

“Why can’t we?” Sam asks. “You’re already divorced, the world barely knows I exist anyway. Hell, I’m technically still Samuel _Morgan_.”

“Because we’re _brothers_ .” Nathan reminds him, finally pulling away. “We’re not supposed to _like_ each other that way!”

“Okay,” Sam says, and it confuses Nathan for a moment that Sam just accepts that. “Okay fine. Say it.”

“What?”

“Say you’re not in love with me, and I’ll drop it forever.” Sam promises. “But I need to hear you say it.”

Nathan bites his tongue, forming the sentence in his head. I am not in love with you. It’s an easy enough lie. And that’s the problem. 

He loved Elena, he really did. And even with Sam coming back he continued loving her, but his lies to her and himself was what ultimately drove her away. It was an amicable divorce, too amicable in Nathan’s opinion. They still run the business together and see each other almost every day. Some days they flirt, like it’s an opening to maybe try again, and prove himself as a husband. 

But he doesn’t do it. He keeps it at that and never pursues her again. Because Sam’s back. And he’s in love with his brother. 

“Don’t,” Nathan begs softly. “Don’t fucking joke about this Sam. We’d be risking so much--god Elena and Sully know who _you_ are!”

“And we’ll deal with them later.” Sam says, “ But right now? I just want this to finally happen. I love you Nathan. As a brother, as a partner, as a lover.”

Sam is once again in his space, his arms out to pull his brother into an embrace. He kisses Nathan’s forehead, almost familial like. 

“I love you.” Nathan finally says as a confession. “I-I’ve been in love with you since we were kids, and god that was fucked up.” 

Sam laughs, petting his head. “I know.”

“What?” Nathan pushes him back slightly, but still in his brother’s arms. “You _knew?!”_

“I mean, it took me a while to figure out you meant romantic, but I returned them. Remember when you were ten, and you told the nuns you were going to marry me?”

Nathan snorts. “Yeah, and Sister Catherine said that gay marriage was a sin, and I had to confess to Father Duffy and repent for my thoughts? I cried for _hours_.”

Sam shakes his head, obviously remembering the incident too. Nathan returned after going to the confession booth, and despite Father Duffy reassuring Nathan he was not going to hell, Nathan fell asleep sobbing, with Sam forbidden to comfort him in fear he’ll play into Nathan’s fantasy. 

“I’m surprised they didn’t make you confess for the incest part.” Sam muses.

“Guess the gays still scare them more.” Nathan says dryly. 

“See? The church approves of incest and gay marriage is legal now, we’re safe!” 

To that Nathan snorts and playfully pushes him away. “God you’re stupid.”

“Yeah, and you’re stuck with me.” 

Sam takes Nathan’s face in his hands, just like in the restaurant. And under the dim yellow light from the nightstand, Nathan can make out every feature of his brother. Time in prison aged him more, but that was still his handsome, older brother. 

This time, Nathan leans in for their kiss, and Sam happily returns it. He’s happy he doesn’t taste like smoke, just sweet from their dessert. Sam’s hand travels to the small of Nate’s back and pulls him closer. He feel’s Sam’s tongue press between his closed lips, so Nathan opens up for him. 

Sam pushes him onto the bed, ravishing his mouth while a hand snakes up his shirt. Nathan can’t help but moan at the touch, Sam’s calloused hands touching his sensitive skin, and it takes enough will power for Nathan to break the kiss, and push his brother away. “Wait, wait,”

“Oh shit,” Sam says, immediately understanding. “Sorry, was that too fast?” 

Nathan nods. “Yeah-yeah sorry. It’s just… it’s a lot and--” 

“Hey,” Sam says, gently caressing his face. “I get it, okay?”

With another silent nod, Nathan kisses his hand. 

“How about, we’ll go shower, in our own separate bathrooms," Sam says, "And maybe tonight we can just sleep together? Like old times?”

Like old times were when they had to share a bed, a couch, or even the floor depending if they were able to make rent that month. Even in warmer climates, the night got cold and they often cuddled closely for warmth. 

“Yeah,” Nathan says. “Like old times.”

They both shower quickly, and just as Nathan is in his night clothes and getting into bed, Sam walks through the doorway with a loving smile. Nathan pulls up the covers and scoots over, giving Sam enough room to join him. 

Nathan sleeps on his side, something he’s always done, so Sam’s hand snakes around his waist and pulls him close. Sam kisses the back of his neck. “I love you little brother.”

“I love you too Sam.” Nathan says.

There’s still a weight on his chest, afraid the next morning Sam would be gone, realizing this was a huge mistake. It’s why Nathan never told him when they were younger, why he didn’t pursue him after his divorce. It just wasn’t possible he could have a happy ending with him.

But the next morning, Nathan wakes to his brother’s sleeping face, his hand still around Nathan’s waist to keep him closer. Nathan smiles, soaking in his brother’s features, and stays there, in Sam’s arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> I promise to write smut next time lol
> 
> anyway pls talk brocon to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Tadashi_niichan)


End file.
